Little Red Riding Hood: Sesshoumaru Style!
by Charlie She of the Moon Dragon
Summary: Kagome is on her way to her Grandma's Kaede's house where she meets the big bad smexy wolf, Sesshoumaru, during demon mating season. What happens read to find out?
1. Chapter 1

"Kagome make sure you stick to the path on your way to Kaede's okay!" Kagome's Mother yelled as Kagome in her new bright red spring coat ran down the path picnic basket in hand.

"Course mom whatever you say!"

Kagome traveled deeper and deeper into the forest always sticking to the path when up ahead she saw a tall, lean, drop dead gorgeous man with long white silky hair that reached his knees leaning against a tree a little ways off the path.

"Good morning." Kagome stopped so she could talk to the man.

"The same to you, may I ask you where you are going? Such a pretty girl like you shouldn't be alone in such a big forest with all these demons running about especially now that it's mating season." The man said in a quietly composed way his eyes trailing up and down Kagome's figure while he licked his lips, even though Kagome didn't realise.

"Of course i can tell you, I'm supposed to be going to my grandma's house though we all just call her Kaede. I'm staying there for a couple of days or so since she's lonely all by herself in the woods." Kagome responded gesturing to the picnic basket and yellow backpack she was carrying.

"Hmm. What is your name pretty girl?"

"Oh, it's Kagome Higurashi. What's yours?"

"Sesshoumaru." The man said easily.

"Sess-shou-maru." Kagome said slowly breaking it up into syllables. "The Killing Perfection or the ender of the circle of life. Am I right?"

"Yes, where does your Grandma live?" Sesshoumaru said breathily as if her just saying his name turned him on.

"Just down the path an hour's walk. I got to go. Bye Sesshoumaru." Kagome said quickly as she continued her way down the path a couple steps then turned around to wave at Sesshoumaru only to find he had disappeared. "Hmm he was hot."

At this comment a slight smirk graced the lips of a certain man who was observing from the high boughs of a tree.

Kagome had continued her trek down the path for a while longer when suddenly she saw Sesshoumaru again.

"Hello Sesshoumaru, how did you get here so fast?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe you should go back home and wait until it's not demon mating season, it looks like you still have a way to go and it's almost sunset, after sunset is when most of the scary demons come out to look for prey or mates. If you go back now you'll be home just as the last moments of sun fade away, if you keep going who knows how long it will take for you to get there certainly past sunset with your slow travelling." Sesshoumaru stated completely ignoring her question.

"I'm not going back Kaede has waited the whole darn winter for me to come visit her and I'm not letting some stupid demon and his mating season crap stop me so goodbye Sesshoumaru!" Then Kagome stormed off, Sesshoumaru just watched her walk off in amazement and then yet again disappeared into the forest.

Owls hooted and it was getting harder to see as Kagome made her along the path when she started to hear some rustling in the branches above her but every time she looked all she would see was a white streak which she figured to be some bird or a figure of her imagination and she just overlooked it.

"Well hello yet again, Kagome." Sesshoumaru's voice wafted from the dark. Kagome shivered his voice was no longer the same casual random stranger passing by voice; his voice was now filled with intimacy and lust.

"Uhh Sesshoumaru where are you?" Kagome said feebly as she wrapped her arms around her chest as if to keep her warm even though it was a nice warm spring night.

"Do you know how hard it was to keep you to myself with all those other demons lurking about smelling that you are in heat, having to fight six on one wasn't that easy but I know you'll be worth it." Sesshoumaru said now appearing out of the dark his clothes slightly ripped but still decent, as he spoke he slowly made his way up to Kagome then he grabbed her hand and held them softly.

"Will you be my mate?" He said softly his golden eyes sparkling.

"Uhh... yes." The words had barely left her mouth when suddenly his lips crushed down on hers, passion and lust evident in each motion. Kagome quickly returned the kisses, it's not every day you are kissed and fought over by a P.H.A.T. (pretty hot and tempting) Smexy man who you met in the forest and she was going to enjoy it.

Sesshoumaru bit her lip gently asking for entrance she obediently opened her mouth and let him take full control, and into the night happy sounds were heard.

Scene Change and Time skip

"Has anyone one seen my daughter, anyone..." Kagome's mother wandered the dirt paths of Kaede's village looking for daughter. Kaede was out too looking for Kagome, but no one had seen her.

Some people had said that they had seen a strange white-haired man wandering the woods recently but he had disappeared the night of the demon mating and Kagome's disappearance. Great controversy about the man's identity became the new village pass time some said the man was a lone traveller, other's said he was murderer who roamed the forests for little children and women to kill, but most said that he was the great Lord Sesshoumaru Demon Lord of the West who had finally decided to go to the forest to mate and had just incidentally found Kagome. From that day on nobody knew where Sesshoumaru the strange white-haired man and Kagome Little Red was but all believed they were living happily disguised as normal people living in a village or castle somewhere together with their children, and I'll tell you a little secret... they were.

**Author's note: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters neither do I own little red riding hood I only own what happened in the end... maybe unless that happens in the story. Oh Well! This was written in approx. An hour so don't get to angry with me if it sucks be nice, if you are I might write a bonus chapter that tells you where they went and all about their children. Sayonara Minna! **


	2. Bonus Chapter

**This Charlie does not own anything from Inuyasha or else Sesshoumaru wouldn't be in the anime or manga because he would have been locked in my room, where I'd stare at him day and night while he attempted to get away from me. YEP! IF YOU HAVEN'T REALISED IT YET I'M A CREEPER WHEN IT COMES TO SESSHYKINS! On with the show...**

_The morning after Kagome's disappearance and their "happy time"..._

"Sesshoumaru, where are you?" Kagome said as she got up from the makeshift bed they had used last night which was mostly made of pelts and his Moko-moko who right now was firmly but softly wrapped around Kagome's body.

"I'm right here, mate." Sesshoumaru said as he suddenly appeared from behind her causing her to jump, he was carrying a dead rabbit which was obviously for her to cook for breakfast.

"OH, you scared me. What do we do now that we're mates... what do we do?" She said looking nervous and a blush started to creep up on her cheeks at the word mates.

"I don't exactly know, this is my first and last time mating for the rest of my life. I do believe that mating is equivalent to what you call marriage though, just not with a big celebration." Sesshoumaru said watching her every movement with the most specialist of care and analyzation since he probably should get to know the woman he planned on spending the rest of his life with.

"Do you know if there's a hot spring around I want to go bathe, you can even join me." Kagome said in a seductive tone her fingers creeping up his chest. Sesshoumaru almost grabbed the woman and half flew/ran to the nearest hot springs and rip off their clothes and start maybe round two of their union in the hot spring. But that wouldn't do he was Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. So instead he lightly grabbed Kagome's arm then swung her into his arms bridal style then slowly, painstakingly slowly to him, walked to the nearest hot spring.

When they finally got there Sesshoumaru just calmly stripped himself of his clothes and turned around to see Kagome looking at him incredulously and all he did was smirk and jump in.

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru tore of his clothes practically shredding the poor silks to pieces then he smirked at her then jumped into the hot spring. The only thing she could do was stare at the demon. Until he came and tore off her clothing as well and dropped her into the spring and jumped on top of her making "Happy time" come alive, again.

**Time Skip to the next day (O.O) (T.T) (-.-) (.O.) (o.-) (-.o) (=.=) (*.*) (.) (.) (O) sorry... **

"Ugh! I don't feel to good." Kagome said as she retched unharmoniously into a bush for a good ten minutes. Sesshoumaru watched with worried his eyes, he knew this would happen but not this fast.

"Kagome, I have something to tell you." Sesshoumaru said nervously not sure how she would take this.

"What is it!" Kagome snapped all of a sudden angry. Sesshoumaru flinched there was no way he was telling her when she was in this mood.

"I-I have to go... get something, yeah... go get some," Sesshoumaru started looking around nervously anything that he could find that would get him away from Kagome would do. "go get some, twigs, for...-"

"I don't care what it's for just go get it and come back, stop that obnoxious noise!" Kagome yelled obviously angry for no reason. Sesshoumaru didn't need to be told twice a woman with her... problem at this point was obeyed even if he was now like the alpha female. He could just see what his father was thinking now, Sesshoumaru making up excuses just to get away from his new mate, he was probably laughing his head off.

As Sesshoumaru walked away and back to his mate he tried to psyche himself up to what he had to tell her, _Kagome usually it doesn't happen this fast but you're-._

Sesshoumaru stopped at the sound of Kagome sitting on the ground crying. "What's wrong Kagome?"

"I'm-I'm , FAT! Kagome screamed as she pulled up her shirt to reveal where once was a flat tummy was a definite bulge.

"Kagome you are not fat you're pregnant." Sesshoumaru said quiety.

"What did you say?" Kagome said leaning closer.

"You're not fat but pregnant." Sesshoumaru said a little louder.

"What was that?"

"You're Pregnant!" Sesshoumaru all but screamed as a shocked Kagome gasped.

"Pregnant?"

"Pregnant."

_Three months later __**(A/N yeah I know its 9 but I want it to be three so deal with it)**_

"Look it's are new baby boy, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said holding the newborn infant up to his father.

"Hnn... hi...son." Seshoumaru said weakly taking the infant who immediately started giigling and smiling at him. "He's so...CUTE!" Seshoumaru giggled **(Don't try to imagine that you'll go blind by insane cotness =cute+hot=cotness, true math equation.) **and danced around the clearing holding the tiny infant nuzzling him to his cheek every once in a while.

And this is the end of our story. :D

**Thanks NadineJoy for stating that she wanted another chapter this bonus chapter is dedicated to you, congrats! Review please I begs you... but you don't have too (TOT)**


End file.
